Can't Get Enough
by BlackPanthra
Summary: What Ryuichi thinks of during his preformance of Predilection. One shot. Ryuichi x Tatsuha


**Can't Get Enough**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, characters or otherwise. I only own my insanity of writing this.  
  
Summary: Ryuichi's thoughts as he sings Predilection. Set mostly around someone who has stolen his heart.  
  
Song: Predilection by Nittle Grasper (Yamagushi Kappei) Lyric translation at www.animelyrics.com  
  
Italics Depicts lyrics.  
  
Thank you to Zoe, Kim and Jezzey for looking this over and giving me your opinions. -hugs-

* * *

_Nijuuhachi-ji no yoru kiri toru   
Mado wo toshimetara hajimaru   
Ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo   
Ma ni awani Protection   
_  
I stand upon the stage, mind and body ready for what awaits me. The crowd before me places me in awe. Their faces of devotion uplift my soul. I am beyond appreciation for them all. Joy surrounds me, because I know without them I'm not the same person I am now. But then one problem crushes all that. I am not what they have before them. I'm not the man that stands before them.  
  
_Tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai   
Jiorama no tojikomete   
Tataitemita tte sakendetemo   
Kikoenai sa Predilection  
_  
The music erupts blessedly from Tohma's keys and Noriko's synthesizer. It's so refreshing to be upon my pedestal standing, moving, and swaying among my admirers. I admit I love it. I live for it. It makes me feel strong, alive, and whole. At least I thought it did.  
  
_Iki mo dekinai   
Joukyou shita de wa   
Sugureta ai wo musaboru_  
  
It's those eyes - dark and worshipping - that made me realize that he was what I lived for.  
  
_Can't get enough, kotoba yori mo motto  
Don't let me down, tashikan ni misete hoshii   
One more night, kusuka ni kizutsuita   
Kimi wo itsumeru me sono saki ni_   
  
As those words left my lips, my emerald eyes gazed through the gathered loyalists for the one I sang for. Eyes drew over every section before me searching every feature for him. Then I met those dark eyes. I almost faltered in my rhythm. Why couldn't I breathe? Thankfully I had a few seconds of pause within the song to gather myself. I was glad my followers had not noticed my hesitation during the song. But he had noticed. A smile graced over those sweet lips. How I wished to kiss them.  
  
_Uragiru tame ni umaretekita   
Kuchibiru wo togisumase   
Muime na rikutsu ni mata muragaru   
Orokashisa ni Predilection   
_  
Words fell from my lips again. The whole area before me seemed to fade out, to only focus upon that beautiful youth that hypnotized me. I sang for him, for my beauty, my Tatsuha. Uesugi Tatsuha. The 16-year-old youth who worshipped me; that was not right. I worshipped him.  
  
_Nasketa mo nai   
Kono heya kara   
Hayaku sukuidashite yo   
_  
I sang about rescuing him, when in truth I was the one rescued. He had done that. The night I met him. Thank you Shuichi. Those memories will never leave me.  
  
_Can't get enough, utsukushii mayonaka   
Don't let me down, hashiritsuzukete no mata   
One more night, nigerenai no wa dare   
Kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu   
_  
-flashback-   
  
He spoke so softly; I strained to hear him. Instantly I liked him. He was nothing like his infamous brother Yuki. His eyes told me this. Kumagorou suggested that Tatsuha and I go out somewhere, away from the crowded studio. When I told him Kumagorou's idea, his eyes lit up. Very few accepted Kumagorou and my dependence on him. Tatsuha was filled with just that, acceptance and understanding. He captured me from that moment on.  
  
-end flashback-   
  
_Can't get enough, kanashige na kao kara   
Don't let me down, itami sae fukuetara   
One more night, junsai na ai dake   
Tookunai mirai kanaeru sa   
_  
Thinking back to that night almost made me burst into a thousand emotions. Luckily I had myself under control. I held his gaze as I resumed singing. God I loved him. Loved him so much.  
  
_Hajimari sae  
Ushinawareta  
Owaranai geemu wo shiyou_   
  
I loved him more than the music that I proclaimed kept me alive; more than the lyrics that poured from my mouth.  
  
_Can't get enough, kotoba yori mo motto   
Don't let me down, tashika ni misete hoshii   
One more night, suka ni kizutsuita   
Kimi ga mitsumeru me sono saki ni   
_  
All I poured into the song I san was all for him. Every ounce of it, I realized I did what I did in my life for one reason, him. It was my way of showing my love to him.  
  
_Can't get enough, utsukushii mayonaka   
Don't let me down, hashiritsuzukete me mata   
One more night, nigerenai no wa dare   
Kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu_   
  
I let my eyes falter at the closing of the song. I let myself go for him. I felt radiated, almost uplifted. Could he feel what I radiated for him?  
  
_Can't get enough, kanashige na kao kara   
Don't let me down, itami sae fukuetara   
One more night, junsui na ai sake   
Tookunai mirai kanaeru sa_   
  
Tohma and Noriko's voices took over. My eyes opened to lock upon Tatsuha's. My heart leapt. His eyes, they knew. They knew I radiated for him.  
  
_Can't get enough   
Don't let me down   
One more night  
  
Can't get enough   
Don't let me down   
One more night  
  
Can't get enough.._   
  
It's true...  
  
I can't get enough. 


End file.
